A wind power generator has a tower in which a plurality of sections are connected to each other. Each of the sections of the tower has a conical shape having a length of about 20 m and an outer diameter of about 3 m to about 4 m. Grit blasting and grit collecting, and spray coating are performed on inner and outer sections of the tower of the wind power generator to provide corrosion resistant.
In manufacturing of the tower of the existing wind power generator, the coating process with respect to the inside of the tower has depended on the handworks of workers. Therefore, there are limitations in that the coating process manually performed by the workers is inefficient, the working environments are harmful, and the coating quality is non-uniform.